Lista de Qualidades e Defeitos de Hunter: the Reckoning
Resumo das Qualidades e Defeitos do livro Hunter: The Reckoning - Players Guide Qualidades SOCIAIS - Acessível (1pto) As pessoas acham fácil começar uma conversa com você. Reduza em 2 a dif. de todos os testes de empatia com pessoas comuns e caçadores, e em 1 com criaturas sobrenaturais. - Viciado em modernidade (1 pto) Você deseja possuir as tecnologias mais recentes, gasta muito do seu dinheiro com isso, e sabe usá-las. Sua coleção de quinquilharias tecnológicas é grande. Adicione 2 dados nos testes de tecnologia para usar um aparelho não familiar a você. - Divertido (1 pto) Seu bom humor contagia os outros. Reduza em 2 a dif. de qualquer teste social tentando animar e incentivar as pessoas. - Bom ouvinte (1 pto) Você é interessado em ouvir as pessoas, e elas sentem isso. A dificuldade de todos os testes sociais aparentemente amistosos que envolvam pessoas falando com o seu personagem é reduzida em 2. - Bom gosto (1 pto) Você tende a fazer as escolhas certas nas situações sociais, agradando as pessoas. Reduza em 2 a dif. de testes sociais para ganhar a aceitação ou impressionar as pessoas. - Bisbilhoteiro (1 pto) É capaz de passar horas agradáveis falando sobre a vida dos outros, e conseguir informações surpreendentes. Reduza em 2 a dif. de testes de interrogatório amigáveis. - Apaixonado (1 pto) O mundo para você é um lugar maravilhoso, por causa da pessoa amada. Recupere 2 pontos de Força de Vontade ao acordar cada manhã, ao invés de 1 ponto. - Lider nato (1 pto) Adicione 2 dados a mais em testes de liderança. É necessário ter carisma 3 ou mais. - Político nato (1 pto) Adicione 2 dados a mais em testes de manipulação que envolvam elementos de política. Necessário manipulação 3 ou mais. Não afeta testes específicos das habilidades política ou burocracia. - Pontual (1 pto) Você nunca se atrasa e cosegue planejar bem o seu tempo. - Agradável (1 pto) Sua polidez e boas maneiras fazem com que as pessoas perdoem a maioria dos seus erros. Diminua em 2 a dif. de testes de manipulação. - Bom com as palavras (1 pto) Adicione 2 dados para testes de expressão que envolvam palavras. - Melhor amigo (2 ptos) Você tem um bom amigo que está sempre com você e disposto a ajudar. Mas lembre-se: ele também conta com você. - Voz encantadora (2 ptos) Diminua em 2 a dif. de todos os testes envolvendo o uso da voz para seduzir, persuadir, encantar ou ordenar. - Senso da moda (2 ptos) O personagem sempre escolhe as roupas certas para a ocasião. Reduza em 1 a dif. de todos os testes sociais em situações onde a vestimenta apropriada é importante. - Paquerador (2 ptos) Adicione dois dados em todos os testes sociais que envolvam flerte. - Bom juiz (2 ptos) Diminua em 2 a dif. dos testes de percepção para avaliar uma pessoa. - Grande mentiroso (2 ptos) Adicione 2 dados em testes sociais que envolvam mentir ou enganar outra pessoa ou monstro. - Amigos despreocupados (2 ptos) Você tem amigos que não se metem em sua vida. Eles são também seus aliados (comprados com pontos de antecedente) e irão ajudar sem fazer perguntas difíceis. - Centro das atenções (2 ptos) Você é uma criatura social. Reduza em 2 a dif. de qualquer teste social para criar uma boa impresão nos outros. - Pilar da comunidade (2 ptos) Você participa ativamente da sua comunidade, ode é conhecido e respeitado. Eles acreditam no que você diz. - Mochileiro (2 ou 4 ptos) Você é um viajante experiente. Com a versão de 2 pontos, você tem facilidade em encontrar acomodações, suprimentos e pessoas que te ajudem em seu país de origem. Por 4 pontos, isso se estende a países distantes. Não é necessário falar a língua do país. Você consegue as coisas sem ofender os nativos. - Socialmente antenado (2 ptos) Adicione 2 dados em qualquer teste de percepção envolvendo interações sociais. - Devorador de trívia (2 ptos) De vez em quando, à discrição do narrador, você pode se lembrar de alguma coisa que te ajude a resolver um problema. Não envolve conhecimento sobrenatural, apenas senso comum (que pode estar perigosamente errado). - Cidadão exemplar (2 ptos) Até o momento do Imbuing, você era um cidadão modelo. As pessoas que te conhecem custam a acreditar em algo que denigra você. - Vizinhança vibrante (2 ptos) Você mora em um lugar muito movimentado à noite. Os habitantes fazem todo tipo de transação - legal ou não - e tendem a negar essas atividades no restante de suas rotinas diárias. - Conhecedor da mídia (3 ptos) Você sabe convencer a mídia da veracidade de suas histórias. Adicione 2 dados em qualquer teste social com jornalistas ou agências de notícias. - Suporte da família (3 ptos) Apesar de você estar agindo de forma estranha, sua família está disposta a ajudar, e não faz perguntas que você não queira responder. - Sorte (4 ptos) Uma vez por sessão de jogo, o narrador pode diminuir em 2 a dificuldade de um teste crítico. FÍSICAS - Sentido aguçado (1 pto) Diminui em 2 a dif dos testes envolvendo seu sentido ampliado. - Boa direita / gancho de esquerda (1 pto) Adiciona 2 dados ao dano de qualquer ataque baseado em briga. - Resistente à bebida (1 pto) Diminui pela metade as penalidades por consumo de álcool. - Sono leve (1 pto) Você acorda com qualquer ruído. - Corredor nato (1 pto) Para determinar a velocidade de deslocamento, considere como se a sua destreza fosse um ponto maior. - Equilíbrio perfeito (1 pto) Reduz em 2 a dif. de todos os testes de equilíbrio. - Saúde de ferro (1 pto) Reduza em 2 a dif. de testes para resistir a doenças e intoxicações, como venenos, álcool, etc. - Homem do mar (1 pto) Você se sente em casa em um barco, e não sofre nenhuma penalidade em ações devido ao movimento da embarcação. - Cheio de energia (2 ptos) Você fica bem com 5 ou 6 horas de sono por noite. Seus dias são cheios de atividade física, e você pode trabalhar a noite toda sem penalidade. - Sono de gato (2 ptos) Você não precisa de 6 a 8 horas de sono ininterrupto para ficar bem, podendo dividir essas horas em períodos menores de tempo. - Fácil de esquecer (2 ptos) As pessoas esquecem a sua aparência física logo depois de te encontrarem. Para ter essa qualidade, é necessária aparência de 2 a 3 e carisma não maior que 3. - Boa visão noturna (2 ptos) Diminui em 2 a dificuldade de testes de percepção à noite. - Sexy (2 ptos) Quando você estiver negociando com alguém que foi atraído por você, diminua em 1 a dif. de qualquer teste social. Se estiver tentando ativamente atrair alguém, diminua a dif. dos testes em 3. - Temerário (3 ptos) Quando estiver realizando uma ação perigosa (dif. 8 ou +, e que puder resultar em 3 níveis de dano letal ou 6 de contundente), você pode adicionar 3 dados à sua parada, e ignorar um valor igual a 1 em um dos dados. - Corpo grande (3 ptos) Você tem mais de 2,10m de altura, e 130 Kg de peso. Ganha um nível de vitalidade "machucado" a mais. Pode ganhar bônus para empurrar objetos, abrir portas bloqueadas, evitar ser derrubado, etc. MENTAIS - Bom senso (1 pto) Toda vez que o personagem estiver prestes a fazer algo estúpido, que contrarie o bom senso, o narrador pode avisá-lo das possíveis consequências de tal ação. Não tem efeito para ações que envolvam o sobrenatural. - Concentração (1 pto) Você não recebe penalidade por distrações quando estiver focado em uma ação. - Bom leitor de mapas (1 pto) Você sempre encontra o caminho quando usando um mapa. - Leitor rápido (1 pto) Você consegue ler e entender bem mais rápido qualquer coisa escrita em sua língua nativa. - Bom reconhecimento (1 pto) Você se lembra facilmente de nomes de pessoas e lugares onde já esteve. Também é bom com nomes mencionados na mídia e locais vistos em fotos e na TV. - Ceticismo saudável (1 pto) Você é bom em separar a verdade da ficção. Reduza em 2 a dif. dos testes para perceber uma mentira. - Devoção religiosa (1 a 3 ptos) Quando movido por sua fé, você ganha de 1 a 3 pontos adicionais de Força de Vontade pelo restante da cena. Esses pontos podem ser usados apenas em ações relacionadas à sua devoção. De modo geral, a devoção religiosa pode ser usada uma vez por sessão de jogo, mas dependendo da situação, o narrador pode permitir uma frequência maior. - Noção exata do tempo (1 pto) Você pode estimar a quantidade de tempo decorrido e o horário aproximado do dia, sem usar um relógio. - Código de honra (2 ptos) Você ganha dois dados em testes de força de vontade quando estiver agindo de acordo com o seu código. - Determinado (2 ptos) Ganhe dois dados em qualquer teste resistido contra alguém tentando te convencer a algo. - Memória eidética (2 ptos) Você se lembra facilmente das coisas. Sob estresse ou distrações, teste percepção + prontidão, dif. 6, para memorizar alguma coisa. - Conhecedor da Internet (2 ptos) Você consegue encontrar tudo o que procura, facilmente, na Internet. - Aprendiz rápido (3 ptos) O custo para comprar o primeiro ponto de uma habilidade é de 1 ao invés de 3. Os custos dos outros níveis não se alteram. - Aptidão natural (3 ptos) Você é melhor que os outros em uma habilidade específica. Os custos para aumentar essa habilidade são iguais ao custo do nível anterior. Você também ganha um dado a mais em todos os testes dessa habilidade. - Inabalável (3 ptos) Você ganha um dado extra para todos os testes de força de vontade que envolvam permanecer calmo ou não reagir a experiências mundanas. - Senso de Direção (4 ptos) Você quase nunca se perde e pode estimar com precisão a distância entre dois pontos. - Otimista (4 ptos) Recupere 2 pontos de força de vontade ao acordar, ao invés de 1. LEGAIS - Carteira de motorista profissional (1 pto) Para dirigir caminhões, ônibus, etc. - Dupla cidadania (1 pto) - Porte de arma (1 pto) ECONÔMICAS - Recebe pensão (1 a 3 ptos) O nível nessa qualidade determina a quantidade de pontos de recursos (comprados com o antecedente recursos) recebido por mês como pensão de seu ex, por exemplo. - Pechinchador (1 pto) Diminui em 2 a dificuldade de qualquer teste de recursos. - Renda própria (1 a 5 ptos) Você tem uma fonte de renda (herança, fortuna, previdência privada) e não precisa trabalhar. O valor da qualidade determina a quantidade de recursos recebido por mês (segundo sua pontuação no antecedente recursos, comprado separadamente). - Bom crédito (2 ptos) Você sempre pagou em dia suas contas, e por isso tem acesso a uma boa quantia de crédito. Necessário recursos 3 ou +. - Parceiro rico (2 pontos) Sua cara-metade tem muito dinheiro, o que permite a você ter um emprego de meio período. - Emprego flexível (3 ptos) Seu emprego tem horários flexíveis, e você não é monitorado. - Hipoteca paga (3 ptos) Você tem uma casa própria e já terminou de pagar por ela. Defeitos SOCIAIS - Não sabe mentir (1 pto) Aumenta em dois a dif de qualquer teste verbal visando enganar. - Careca (1 pto) Aumenta em 1 a dif de testes de sedução - Briguento (1 pto) Você tende a brigar ou discutir com todo muno, causando má impressão. - Filhos (1 pto) Você tem filhos pequenos. Se você ficar mais de 3 dias sem ver seus filhos, para de recuperar um ponto de força de vontade ao acordar. - Atrasado crônico (1 pto) Você precisa ser bem sucedido em um teste de Força de Vontade, dif 6, para chegar no horário. A falha representa um atraso de 15 a 30 minutos. uma falha crítica representa um atraso de uma hora, ou faltar ao compromisso. - Pessimista crônico (1 pto) Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de seus testes de liderança. - Cronicamente tímido (1 pto) Aumente em 2 a difuculdade de seus testes sociais envolvendo estranhos. - Família fechada (1 pto) Sua família não está aberta a estranhos e não aprova seus amigos. - Colaborador (1 pto) Num passado recente, você se aliou (ou não) a uma criatura sobrenatural. Isso é de conhecimento dos outros caçadores e poderá causar desconfiança. - Grosso (1 pto) Você não tem boas maneiras. Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de todos os testes sociais. - Esnobe cultural (1 pto) Você desdenha da cultura popular. Quando interagir com estranhos que não compartilham seu gosto refinado, aumente em 2 a dificuldade de todos os testes sociais. - Defensivo (1 pto) Quando algo dá errado, você tende a colocar a culpa nos outros, e raramente aceita conselhos e críticas sobre as suas ações. - Aparência excêntrica (1 pto) Quando em contato com pessoas que não têm familiaridade com a sua subcultura, aumente a dificuldade de qualquer teste social em 2. Além disso, sua aparência chama a atenção das pessoas para você. - Viciado em jogos de azar (1 pto) Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de todos os testes de recursos. - Senso de humor grotesco (1 pto) Quando confrontado com cenas horrivelmente grotescas ou situações onde as pessoas tentam se consolar, você faz piadinhas desconfortáveis. Nessas situações, aumente em 2 a dificuldade de todos os testes sociais. - Comportamento frio (1 pto) Você fica desconfortável relacionando-se com pessoas em nível emocional. Isso reflete em seus maneirismos e fala. Você tenta se esquivar e não olha nos olhos. Aumente em 3 a dificuldade de todos os testes de empatia feitos contra você. - Ignorante (1 pto) Você não conhece muitas referências culturais e coisas simples ensinadas no colégio. - Guarda-roupas não prático (1 pto) Você sempre se veste de forma imprópria para atividades físicas. Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de testes de esportes ou esquiva. - Insensível (1 pto) Aumente me dois a dificuldade de qualquer teste de empatia que fizer. - Vizinhança intolerante (1 pto) Seus vizinhos chamam a polícia ao primeiro sinal de distúrbio. - Mal informado (1 pto) Você acredita em qualquer bobagem. Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de qualquer teste de conhecimento, expressando sua dificuldade de separar as respostas certas das incorretas. - Identidade equivocada (1 pto) Você se parece muito com uma pessoa famosa, e é constantemente confundido com ela. - Amigos necessitados (1 pto) Seus amigos tendem a precisar de sua ajuda nas horas mais impróprias. - Sem acesso à internet (1 pto) - Sem telefone (1 pto) - Não confrontativo (1 pto) Você tem dificuldade em panter uma discussão impessoal. Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de qualquer teste que envolva debate ou discussão com alguém que normalmente é amistoso com você. - Saúde dental fraca (1 pto) Aumente em 2 as dificuldades de testes sociais em interações superficiais, como conversas de bar ou clubes noturnos. - Sem netiqueta (1 pto) Você tem comportamento rude na internet. Quando em contato com alguém que seja familiar ao sem comportamento na internet, aumente em 2 a dificuldade de todos os testes sociais. - Fraca higiene pessoal (1 pto) Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de qualquer teste que envolva interação face-a-face com outros. - Humor vulgar (1 pto) Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de qualquer teste social que envolva pessoas que não gostem de suas piadas. - Passado sombrio (1 pto) Você tem medo que as pessoas te abandonem caso descubram que no passado você era um... (criminoso, drogado, estrela pornô, etc.). - Socialmente óbvio (1 pto) Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de qualquer teste de etiqueta. - Dificuldade de fala (1 pto) Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de qualquer teste envolvendo comunicação verbal. - Teimoso (1 pto) Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de todos os testes sociais quando alguém desafia as suas idéias. - Supersticioso (1 pto) Você tende a dar conselhos e buscar soluções baseadas em superstições. Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de qualquer teste social quando em contato com alguém que saiba de sua inclinação à superstição e desaprove isso. - Crédulo (1 pto) Você tende a acreditar nas pessoas, e isso pode te colocar em perigo. - Parceiro abusivo (2 ptos) Seu cônjuge bate em você. Faça um teste de vigor, dificuldade 6, toda vez que dormir em casa. Uma falha indica que você recebeu um nível de vitalidade de dano por contusão. Uma falha crítica, dois níveis de vitalidade. - Mentiroso compulsivo (2 ptos) Você precisa mentir, e pode até acreditar em suas mentiras. Pode ser necessário gastar um ponto de força de vontade para contar a verdade, especialmente se uma mentira prévia for revelada publicamente. - Consumidor compulsivo (2 ptos) Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de todos os testes de recursos. - Perseguido por mídia obscura (2 ptos) Você atraiu a atenção de um repórter amador, que opera uma pequena página na internet ou publica um zine que fala sobre o bizarro ou sobrenatural. - Forasteiro (2 ptos) Você não é nativo da área onde vive, e é reconhecido por seu sotaque. Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de qualquer teste de manha ou etiqueta. - Honesto (2 ptos) Você sempre tenta dizer a verdade, não tenta manipular ou tirar vantagem dos outros. Aumente em 2 a dificuldade dos testes para mentir. - Má fama (2 ptos) Aumente em dois a dificuldade de qualquer teste social que envolva pessoas que conheçam seu passado. - Luxurioso (2 ptos) A dificuldade de qualquer tentativa de seduzir você é reduzida em 2. - Conexões com monstros (2 ptos) Você é obrigado a interagir com um monstro em sua vida quotidiana. Ele não é necessariamente hostil. - Vizinhos bisbilhoteiros (2 ptos) - Ruim para julgar caráter (2 ptos) Você escolhe sempre as pessoas erradas como amigos e companheiros. Aumente em 2 a dificuldade dos testes de consciência e intuição em circunstâncias sociais. - Caçado (2 ptos) Alguém tem obcessão por você e te persegue. Toda vez que ele se aproximar, o narrador faz um teste de percepção, dificuldade 6, para o seu personagem notá-lo antes que ele te alcance. - Tecnófobo (2 ptos) Você tem que fazer um teste de Inteligência, dificuldade 6, para usar um computador, caixa automático ou aparelho similar. Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de qualquer teste de computador ou tecnologia. - Ganancioso (2 ptos) Dinheiro é a coisa mais importante para você. Se te oferecerem suborno, é necessário fazer um teste de força de vontade, dificuldade 7, para resistir. Se o suborno parecer inofensivo, dificuldade 8. Você tende a saquear os corpos dos monstros que caça. - Fé hesitante (3 ptos) Você tinha uma forte convicção religiosa, mas ela cedeu face ao sobrenatural. Aumente em 2 a dificuldade dos testes de força de vontade. - Embaraços criminais (4 ptos) Você deve dinheiro ou um grande favor a alguém do lado errado da lei, e você se recusa ou não pode pagar a dívida. - Azar (4 ptos) Uma vez por sessão de jogo, o narrador pode aumentar em 2 a dificuldade de um teste crítico. - Pacifista (5 ptos) Você se recusa a usar a violência, carregar armas, e tenta impedir os outros de realizar atos de violência. Pode ser necessário um teste de força de vontade, dificuldade 6, para resistir à tentação de sucumbir a violência em situações extremas. Se você cometer um ato violento, não irá recuperar um ponto de força de vontade ao despertar, até que o remorso passe ou você mude a sua filosofia de vida. FÍSICOS - Alergias (1 pto) A dificuldade de todas as ações aumenta em 1 quando em contato com o alérgeno. - Artrite (1 pto) Aumente em 1 a dificuldade de todos os testes que necessitem de precisão com as mãos. - Dautônico (1 pto) Faça um teste de percepção, dificuldade 6, para determinar com precisão a cor de um objeto. - Característica distinguível (1 ou 2 ptos) Você tem uma cicatriz, tatuagem ou marca de nascença única. Por um ponto, pode ser escondido com roupas. Por 2 pontos, não pode. - Sono pesado (1 pto) Você tem de ser bem sucedido em um teste de força de vontade, dificuldade 6, para acordar rapidamente. Se falher, demorará um turno acordando. Uma falha crítica pode indicar que você não acorda. - Preguiçoso (1 pto) Você tem de fazer um teste de força de vontade, dificuldade 6, para realizar qualquer atividade fora de sua rotina diária, que não esteja relacionada à caçada. - Baixa tolerância ao álcool (1 pto) Dobre as penalidades relacionadas ao consumo de álcool. - Náusea com movimento (1 pto) Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de todas as ações quando estiver nessas condições. - Sem olfato (1 pto) - Sem paladar (1 pto) - Não sabe nadar (1 pto) Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de qualquer teste de esportes que envolva natação. - Deficiência visual (1 ou 3 ptos) Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de testes que envolvam acuidade visual. Por 1 ponto, pode ser corrigido por lentes; por 3 pontos, não. - Deficiência auditiva (1 ou 3 ptos) Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de testes que envolvam acuidade auditiva. Por 1 ptos, pode ser corrigido com aparelho; por 3 pontos, não pode. - Suceptível a doenças (1 pto) Aumente em 2 a dificuldade dos testes para prevenir pegar uma doença ou infecção. - Vício (1 a 3 ptos) 1 pto: cigarros; 2 ptos: álcool ou maconha; 3 ptos: heroína, cocaína, etc. - Aparência juvenil (1 pto) Você é barrado e seus documentos são solicitados em bares, casas noturnas, cinemas, etc. - Desfigurado (2 ptos) Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de todos os testes sociais. Você não pode ter aparência maior que 1. - Insônia (2 ptos) Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de todos os testes de prontidão, consciência ou intuição. - Baixa tolerância à dor (2 ptos) Aumente em 1 a penalidade referente a ferimentos. - Obeso (2 ptos) Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de todos os testes de esportes e esquiva. Você se move à medade da velocidade normal. - Lesão antiga (2 ptos) Você tem uma dor crônica. Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de qualquer teste de esportes. - Visão noturna fraca (2 ptos) Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de todos os testes envolvendo luz fraca. - Estatura baixa (2 ptos) Você tem menos de um metro e meio de altura. Sua taxa de deslocamento é a metade de um adulto normal. - Membro atrofiado (3 ptos) Um de seus membros foi perdido ou não é mais utilizável. Se for um braço, aumente em 2 a dificuldade de ações que necessitam do uso dos dois braços ou mãos. Se for uma perna, sem muletas ou cadeira de rodas, você se move a 1/4 da velocidade normal. Com esses equipamentos, à metade da velocidade normal. - Idoso (3 ptos) A dificuldade de absorção de dano é 7, e as penalidades por dano são aumentadas em 1. - Mãos trêmulas (3 ptos) Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de todos os testes que necessitem de precisão com as mãos, toque delicado e intensa concentração. - Caolho (3 ptos) Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de todos os testes de percepção envolvendo visão e noção de profundidade. - Criança (4 ptos) Você não pode ter nenhum atributo físico ou conhecimento em nível maior do que três. - Doença crônica (4 ptos) Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de todos os testes de esportes e de absorção de dano. - Surdez (4 ptos) Você falha automaticamente em testes para escutar. Aumente em 3 a dificuldade de testes de prontidão apropriados. MENTAIS - Ingênuo (1 pto) Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de todos os testes para detectar mentiras. - Dependente de medicamentos (1 ou 5 ptos) Por 1 ponto, o medicamento é importante a longo prazo, mas tem pouco efeito em seu bem-estar diário. Por 5 pontos, se você passar um dia sem tomar o medicamento, sofre um nível de dano contusivo ou letal a cada 12 horas, que se curam a uma taxa de um nível a cada 12 horas, quando você voltar a tomar o remédio com regularidade. - Pesadelos (1 pto) Você deve ser bem sucedido em um teste de força de vontade, dificuldade 7, para não ser atormentado por pesadelos quando dorme. No dia seguinte, aumente em 2 a dificuldade do primeiro teste de atributo ou habilidade feito contra um monstro. - Sem senso de direção (1 pto) Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de todos os testes de orientação. - Falta de senso de tempo (1 pto) Você sempre estima errado o tempo decorrido. - Irritadiço (1 pto) Se você falhar em obter sucesso em um dos testes de uma ação estendida, aumente em 1 a dificuldade de todos os testes subsequentes. O efeito é cumulativo. - Terrível com nomes (1 pto) Faça um teste de inteligência, dificuldade 6, para se lembrar do nome de alguém ou de algum lugar. - Esquecido (1 pto) Uma vez por sessão de jogo, quando você for utilizar um item que você sempre carrega, faça um teste e força de vontade, dificuldade 6, para determinar se você lembrou de pegá-lo, e se você não pegou, se você se lembra onde ele está. O item perdido retorna após uma hora ou após uma busca bem sucedida. - Distúrbio de Deficit de Atenção - DDA (2 ptos) Se você tiver de ficar mais de dez minutos quieto observando algo ou em guarda, tem de ser bem sucedido em um teste de força de vontade, dificuldade 6. Se falhar, perde o interesse ou se distrai com algo. - Dislexia (2 ptos) Você precisa ser bem sucedido em um teste de inteligência, dificuldade 8, para interpretar um mapa ou texto escrito. Em caso de falha crítica, você interpreta o sentido contrário da mensagem. - Bulimia (2 ptos) Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de todos os testes de vigor. - Barreira linguística (2 ou 3 ptos) Você não fala a língua do lugar onde opera. Por 2 pontos, você consegue ler e tem dificuldade em conversar. Por 3 pontos, você não fala nem lê. - Excesso de confiança (2 ptos) Uma vez por sessão de jogo, o narrador pode aumentar secretamente a dificuldade de um teste que não seja de combate, representando as suas tendências a superestimar suas habilidades ou subestimar os outros. - Fobia (2 ptos) Quando em contato com o seu objeto de fobia, um sintoma físico aliado ao medo faz com que a sua parada de dados para todas as ações reflexivas seja reduzida de 1 a 3. Além disso, você tem de ser bem sucedido em um teste de força de vontade, dificuldade 8, ou gastar um ponto de força de vontade por turno ou cena (dependendo do grau de exposição ao objeto de fobia) para continuar na presença do mesmo (sistema extraído do Hunter Book: Defender, pg 74). - Estômago fraco (3 ptos) Se você testemunhar uma cena grotesca, tem de ser bem sucedido em um teste de força de vontade, dificuldade 6, para prevenir náuseas debilitantes por 5 a 10 minutos. A dificuldade de todos os testes aumenta em 1 enquanto você estiver nesse estado. - Incompetente (3 ptos) Escolha uma única habilidade. Você acredita que possui o equivalente a 3 pontos naquela habilidade, quando não tem. Toda vez que fizer um teste envolvendo essa habilidade, trate o resultado como uma falha crítica. - Baixa auto-estima (3 ptos) Toda vez que você tiver a oportunidade de recuperar um ponto de força de vontade devido às suas ações, faça um teste de força de vontade, dificuldade 6. Se você falhar, não recupera força de vontade. Em caso de falha crítica, você perde um ponto de força de vontade temporária. - Aprendizagem lenta (3 ptos) Você aumenta as suas habilidades com um custo em experiência igual ao novo nível x 2. Aprender uma habilidade nova custa 4 pontos de experiência. - Vontade fraca (3 ptos) Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de todos os testes de força de vontade. Sua força de vontade nunca poderá ser maior que 8. - Amnésia (4 ptos) Você não se lembra de nada da sua vida antes do Imbuing. - Depressão (4 ptos) Você não recupera 1 ponto de força de vontade ao acordar. Você só recupera força de vontade com ações que reafirmam profundamente os seus princípios. - Analfabeto (4 ptos) Você não sabe ler, mas ainda entende placas de trânsito, sinais pictográficos e o Código dos Caçadores. LEGAIS - Extremista político (1 pto) Você faz parte de um grupo extremista e pode ser alvo de investigações. - Licensa de direção revogada (1 pto) - Domingueiro (1 pto) A dificuldade de qualquer teste de direção envolvendo perseguições ou alta velocidade é aumentada em 2. - Registro criminal (2 ptos) Você já foi preso antes - Liberdade condicional (2 ptos) Qualquer deslize pode te colocar de volta na cadeia. - Imigrante ilegal (3 ptos) - Procurado pela polícia (3 ptos) ECONÔMICOS - Malha fina (1 pto) Suas finanças estão sendo investigadas. Se você mobilizar $500 ilegalmente, já chamará a atenção. Aumente em 2 a dificuldade de todos os testes de recursos. - Emprego exigente (1 pto) Você trabalha muitas horas por dia e é convocado frequentemente para ir trabalhar. Reduza seus recursos em 1 se não atender essas convocações. - Sustenta a família (1 pto) Você é responsável por sustentar sua família. Pelo menos 2 pontos de seus recursos devem ser reservados a eles. Se você deixá-los na mão, aumente em 2 a dificuldade de todos os seus testes de força de vontade até conseguir o dinheiro. - Sem plano de saúde (2 ptos) - Paga pensão (3 ptos) Você paga pensão para a sua ex-esposa e talvez filhos. O máximo de recursos que você pode usar é 3 (seu nível máximo em ficha) - Sem teto (4 ptos) Você não tem recursos nem pode curar naturalmente nenhum dano letal, devido às suas condições de vida.